


Vows

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Jurassic Park (1993), Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park III (2001), Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Getting Together, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4299702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fall-out from Isla Sorna…<i>twice!</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For _Jurassic Park I (1993), The Lost World (Jurassic Park II (1997)_ and _Jurassic Park III (2001)_  
>  Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 16, 2015  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: July 8, 2015  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, Amblin Entertainment and Universal Pictures does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 412  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

  
_I pledge my troth_  
_To thee,_  
_Whether Site A_  
_Or Site B._  


  


**Ian Malcolm**  
**_"Sonnets To Alan Grant"_**  
**2001 C.E.**

After the disaster in San Diego, Ian had barely had time to catch his breath and chew out Sarah yet again for going to Isla Sorna in the first place when an angry, golden-haired fireball called Alan Grant launched himself at him at his hotel room door the morning after the latest Incident, courtesy of InGen.

“How _dare_ you!” Alan yelled, pounding his fists on Ian’s chest. “How could you go to that island!” 

“Not happily, let me tell you.” Ian caught Alan’s hands and explained. “My brilliant scientific colleague but dumb girlfriend agreed to go on the crazy expedition proposed by our old friend, John Hammond.”

“I know,” Alan gritted out. “I found out after you’d left. Hammond’s secretary accidentally had me on the mass e-mail list of the prospective idiots he invited on that expedition!”

“Hey, I refused. Until I found out Sarah was already there.” Ian dragged Alan inside his room.

“We _swore_ we’d never go back!”

Ian sighed. “Technically, it wasn’t Isla Nublar.”

“Ian…” The warning in Alan’s tone was clear. 

Ian sighed again. “Believe me, it wasn’t _my_ idea.”

Alan shook his head while Ian relaxed.

& & & & & &

The second time one of them was dumb enough to go to Isla Sorna, it was Ian standing outside Alan’s door.

“Why?” Ian’s nostrils flared. He clenched and unclenched his right hand, lightly punching the leg that had been injured so many years ago.

Alan pushed his hat back. “I was tricked, practically kidnapped!” He quickly explained about two desperate parents’ need to find their missing son and what they had done to trick him and Billy into going.

Ian stared at him for several minutes, then slowly unclenched his fist. He said calmly, “All right then.”

Ian and Alan figured that after two trips to Isla Sorna between them, and one to Isla Nublar, they were either two of the luckiest bastards around or had used up all their luck when it came to dinosaurs. Ian said it was “Three strikes and you’re out.” Alan replied. “I _am_ out.” 

It had taken eight years and three trips to two dinosaur islands, but they had finally found each other.

“Never going again to Site A, B, C or Z,” Ian swore.

“Never,” Alan agreed as he pulled Ian closer to him in bed.

It was the only vows they ever needed.


End file.
